


Yours Truly

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: Dylan Jones (played by Steven R. McQueen) is best friends with Clary Fray and Simon Lewis. He is dragged into the supernatural world when he discovers he’s a werewolf, Clary is a Shadowhunter, and Simon is a vampire. He and Isabelle Lightwood end up becoming a couple.One-shot.





	Yours Truly

**Cast**

Steven R. McQueen as Dylan Jones

Alberto Rosende as Simon Lewis

Katherine McNamara as Clarissa 'Clary' Fray

Alisha Wainwright as Maia Roberts

Isaiah Mustafa as Luke Garroway

Emeraude Toubia as Isabelle Lightwood

Matthew Daddario as Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Harry Shum Jr. as Magnus Bane

Dominic Sherwood as Jace Wayland

* * *

Walking home from work one night, Dylan started hearing groaning and other strange noises coming from the nearby dark alleyway.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Dylan called out.

Dylan had fair skin, short and straight brown hair, and brown eyes. His body was slender but muscular. He wore a white t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black high-top sneakers with white laces.

Dylan cautiously walked further into the alley to make sure no one was hurt. A large creature jumped onto him, slashing his shoulder and causing him to black out from the pain.

* * *

The next morning, Dylan woke up alone in the alleyway, covered in his own blood but somehow still alive.

Dylan hurried back to his apartment, covering up his shoulder in order to not draw attention to himself.

When Dylan arrived back home, he called Simon in a panic. "Simon, you have to get to my place right now. Something…Something happened, and I don't know what to do."

Twenty minutes later, Simon was knocking on Dylan's door. Dylan opened it and saw him and Clary standing there.

"Dylan, what's going on?" Simon asked as Dylan frantically pulled him and Clary into the apartment.

"I-I got attacked by…By I don't know what, but I was walking home and there was something in the alley and I went to check it out, and then I woke up covered in blood," Dylan stammered as he paced back and forth.

"And I had this," Dylan said, pulling the collar of his fresh shirt to reveal the slashes on his shoulder.

"Dylan-" Clary started.

"Do you think an animal escaped from the zoo? Or some wild animal came into the city or…" Dylan continued.

"Dylan!" Simon shouted, snapping Dylan out of his frenzy.

"Dylan, I think you should sit down for this," Clary said, leading Dylan over to the couch.

Simon and Clary then told Dylan everything — about Clary being a Shadowhunter, what Shadowhunters even were, that Simon was a vampire, and it was a werewolf that attacked him.

"How long have you guys been like this?" Dylan asked, still in disbelief.

"About a year," Simon said.

"So, my best friends are a Shadowhunter and a vampire, and neither of you ever bothered to tell me?" Dylan questioned.

"Dylan, it wasn't safe for you to know," Clary said.

Simon looked at Clary. "We should take him to Maia. She can help him with his first transformation."

"Wait…Simon, your girlfriend's a werewolf? Let me guess, Clary — I haven't been able to meet that Jace guy you're dating because he's a Shadowhunter too," Dylan muttered.

"Pretty much," Clary said.

After Dylan finally calmed down, Simon and Clary took him to Maia, who introduced him to Luke and the rest of the pack.

Maia helped Dylan through his first transformation and taught him how to control his new inhibitions.

* * *

A month later, Dylan was hanging out at Hunter's Moon, the bar Maia worked at, when Clary walked in with a group of people he had never seen before.

"So, you're the new werewolf," Isabelle said.

"Not so loud," Dylan muttered, looking around to see if anyone heard Isabelle.

"Don't worry, Dylan. This is a Downworlder bar," Simon said.

"Are you serious? All those times I came here with you…" Dylan trailed off.

"You were surrounded by vampires and werewolves? That'd be correct," Isabelle said.

Isabelle gestured to herself. "Anyway, I'm Isabelle Lightwood."

Isabelle gestured to Alec. "That's my older brother, Alec."

Isabelle gestured to Magnus. "That's Alec's boyfriend, Magnus Bane. He's a warlock."

Isabelle gestured to Jace. "And that's Clary's boyfriend, Jace Wayland."

"Nice to meet you all," Dylan said.

Dylan stayed at the bar for hours, getting to know Clary and Simon's Shadowhunter friends. He took a particular interest in Isabelle, and she seemed to be just as intrigued.

Within a few weeks, Dylan and Isabelle had become quite close.

* * *

Simon and Dylan were having drinks at Hunter's Moon.

"So, when are you going to ask Isabelle out?" Simon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dylan questioned.

"Oh, come on, Dylan. It's obvious you two like each other." Simon laughed.

"I mean, sure, I like her, but she's way out of my league." Dylan retorted, taking another sip of his drink.

"According to Clary, Isabelle would disagree." Simon grinned.

"Okay, now you're just messing with me," Dylan said.

"I'm serious. Clary says that Isabelle talks about you all the time and she thinks you're cute," Simon said.

"So, you really think I should ask her out?" Dylan asked.

"I really do, man, and look who just walked in." Simon smiled and waved as Isabelle walked into the bar. "Now's your chance."

"Hey Isabelle," Simon greeted as Isabelle approached him and Dylan.

"Hey Simon. Hey Dylan." Isabelle smiled at Dylan.

"Maia's about to get off work. I'm going to go wait…Over there," Simon said, getting up from his seat. "Have fun, you crazy kids."

"What's with Simon?" Isabelle chuckled as she took his spot next to Dylan.

"He's convinced we like each other and that I should ask you out," Dylan said.

"You know, Dylan, if you did ask me out, I wouldn't say no," Isabelle said.

"Well, then, would you like to have a date right now?" Dylan asked shyly.

Isabelle smiled. "I would like that very much."

From the other side of the bar, Simon watched Dylan and Isabelle until Maia came out from the back room with her stuff, ready to go home after her shift.

"What are you so happy about?" Maia asked Simon.

"Oh, just the fact that Dylan and Isabelle are finally on a date and it's all thanks to yours truly," Simon said proudly.

"Okay, Doctor Love, let's get out of here. You can get all the details out of Dylan tomorrow." Maia laughed.

* * *

At the end of the night, Dylan walked Isabelle back to the Institute.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Dylan said.

Isabelle smiled. "I did too."

"So, would you like to go out again sometime?" Dylan asked.

"Can't wait," Isabelle said, stopping in front of the doors of the Institute.

"I guess this is good night," Dylan said, not wanting the date to be over just yet.

Isabelle grinned. "I think this is the part where you're supposed to kiss me first."

Dylan smiled and leaned down to kiss Isabelle.

A few moments later, Isabelle pulled away and walked up to the door. She looked over her shoulder as she opened it and winked at Dylan. "Good night, Dylan."

THE END


End file.
